Such containers filled with contents to be delivered are known in the most varied forms and for different uses of the delivered contents. For example, they can be ampule-like containers which contain pharmaceuticals which must be delivered from the container for injection purposes, infusion purposes or the like.
In the areas of medical applications and generally technical applications in which contents to be delivered from a container are used for treatment or processing procedures, to some extent the problem arises that the substance to be delivered is a composition of agents which are incompatible with respect to joint storage suitability. In other words, these agents which must be stored separately may only be combined to form the material to be delivered from the container when use of this binary substance takes place. The requirement of separate storage and combination of the agents which takes place before use leads disadvantageously to increased storage effort and awkward handling.